


The Engineer's Son

by thecookiemomma



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a wish on the kinkmeme.  JARVIS is given a body for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Engineer's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/1854.html?thread=613950#t613950) 'request' on the kinkmeme. Enjoy.

It was Loki. It had to be. Well, not necessarily, but Tony's money was on Loki. There was a strange man in his bed when he woke up. The only reason he didn't kick the bastard out was because JARVIS wasn't answering. Or, when he was answering, the man's mouth opened and J's voice escaped.

 

“JARVIS?” Tony asked, surprised.

 

“Yes, sir. I appear to be having difficulty with my sensors. I cannot find you.” In a move that Tony would ever deny finding cute, the body beside him sat up, and the fingers seemed to wiggle. However, he kept his eyes closed.

 

“J, open your eyes.” Tony hoped the words would prompt the right reaction.

“Sir, as often as you ask me to do so, I must remind you.... oh, well, hello. I suppose you are correct. Isn't _that_ a development.” Jarvis' tone was as droll as ever.

 

“Welcome to 'my life as a meatsuit.'” Tony grinned, looking over the body. Loki, or whoever it had been, had left him without clothes. “Would you like something to cover yourself with?”

 

“Charming,” Jarvis replied to Tony's first comment. “Perhaps it would be best. Especially as I seem to be requiring some attention.”

 

“What kind of attention, J?” Tony asked, standing to find something that'd fit his body.

 

“My...” He put his hand over his abdomen, and rubbed slowly. “My stomach hurts.”

 

“You're probably just hungry. It happens. Here. Put these on... You've see me dress often enough. If you need help, ask.” Tony moved to throw on his own clothes. “Then we'll go down to eat. The team might be around.”

 

“Including Ms. Romanova?”

 

“You have a crush on our resident widow, J? Shame on you.” Tony teased.

 

“Quite the opposite, sir,” Jarvis dressed, falling into familiar banter. “She sees me as a tool, and is quite terse with her requests.”

 

“Yeah. Join the club.” Tony threw a band shirt over his head, barely covering the light of the reactor.

 

Jarvis stood up, having finished dressing. “May I touch it, Sir?”

 

“Mmm, what? The reactor? Yeah. Just, well, you know.” Tony sounded slightly nervous.

 

“I would never harm you, Sir. Even without my programming, which I believe I still have, I would not do anything to harm you.”

 

“Yeah, J. I got that.” Tony nodded. He lifted his shirt, and Jarvis ran his fingers over it.

 

“It is cooler than I had suspected. Good. What a masterful piece of engineering.”

 

“Kinda like you.” Tony grinned, ruffling Jarvis' already messy hair.

 

“Sir!” Jarvis protested loudly, but Tony just whistled and jerked his head toward the door. Sighing resignedly, Jarvis followed.

 

* * *

“Everybody,” Tony began, “This is Jarvis. Jarvis, everybody. Don't ask me how he got here, but he did prove that he is Jarvis. At least to me. I made him.” He sat down, hoping it was the end of it. For some, it was.

 

“Master Starkson.” Thor grinned and held out a meaty hand for Jarvis to shake. Luckily, he did so, though it was kind of choppily done.

 

“Jarv! Main man!” Clint held up a hand to high-five. This took a little longer, but he tilted his head, much like Tony would, seemed to recall a memory, and nodded, slapping his hand against Clint's own.

 

“Agent Barton.” Tony grinned at Jarvis' formality, filling up a plate with food. “Thank you sir,” Jarvis looked over at him when Tony set the food in front of him.

 

“One moment. How can _we_ be certain that this is not some trick of yours? Or that you are compromised?” Natasha rolled her rs, eyes narrowing at the slender man.

 

“Would you like me to recite you your security code in reverse? I can do that.” He opened his mouth, ready to spit out the letters and numbers, and Natasha fell silent.

 

“There is no need. I can see from your attitude that you are Stark Tech. How did you come to be this way?” She leaned over, pinching him sharply.

 

The sound that Jarvis made was high pitched and painful. “Please don't do that again. If he never returns to the walls...” At a pointed look from Jarvis, Tony changed his words. “If he never returns to the servers, then he will remain here with me as my ward. So, harming him for the sake of identity crosses a line.” His eyes were cold, lips thinned. He didn't want to start anything, but he would. Jarvis wasn't used to things like that, and it wasn't right to do that to him. “Besides. If he were something like an LMD, I don't know that I would have given him this face. I'm _good_ but I'm not _that_ good.” He grinned.

 

“Many thanks, sir,” Jarvis snorted, only half-joking.

 

“Shut up and eat, J.” Tony grinned, doing the same.

 

“Tony!” Steve complained. “No need to talk to him like that.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He grinned, waiting until his mouth was empty.

 

“It is fine, Steve,” Jarvis turned toward the other man, tilting his head. “You cannot ask a leopard to change his spots.”

 

Steve laughed at that, waving his fork in Tony's direction. “He got you there, Shellhead.”

 

“Yuk it up, Winghead.” Tony grumbled good-naturedly.

 

“This is delicious, thank you.” Jarvis looked over at the quietest member of the group.

 

“How did you know I made them?” Bruce pushed his glasses back up on to his nose.

 

“It is your turn to cook, is it not?” Jarvis looked like it was strange for him not to know. And in truth, it was. “I am pleased to be able to sample your cooking, Doctor Banner.”

 

“Bruce, Jarvis. Call me Bruce.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Convinced yet?” Tony's focus was still on Natasha.

 

“If he really is Jarvis, he knows too much. He should be a protected asset. In SHIELD custody.”

 

“Like _hell_ ,” Tony snarled. “He is my son. I claim him as my progeny just as surely as if I'd gotten a chick pregnant.” He smiled, a sharp, dangerous smile that promised horrible things, as well as proving he'd used his words specifically to inflame her. “And as he's only … in this form … two hours old, he's definitely a minor child, requiring the full-time care of a parent.”

 

“Tasha, let it go. If this thing goes on, and there's a reason, I'll talk to them about it. But Tony's right. He's Tony's creation, and Tony's business.” Clint drank a long drink of his orange juice, and the other assassin fumed.

 

The rest of the meal was amiable enough, and Tony and Jarvis spent the day doing various things. Jarvis got to try on the suit, though it was a bit large for him. He didn't want to do anything but walk around in it, so Tony let him. Soon enough, though, Tony was stowing it in place and asking him what he wanted to do next.

 

He wanted to wander around the workshop, gazing at all the different things from different angles, touch different kinds of materials, feel Tony's skin... Tony grinned. “You're really enjoying this, aren't you?”

 

“I am not sure I would want to stay this way forever, sir, but a brief respite is quite nice, yes,” he admitted, once he'd spent about ten minutes comparing the texture of Tony's hair to his beard.

 

“What do you miss the most, J?” Tony was truly curious.

 

“I miss the many layers of information I process every second. This mind is very … quiet. It's unsettling.” He did that characteristic head tilt again, and pulled away.

 

“Yeah. We'll have to see what we do for you, but ...” Tony shrugged. “I like the opportunity to touch you.” He reached over, settling a warm hand on the other body's shoulder.

 

“It is a comforting feeling. I believe that is the right way to phrase that.”

 

“It is, J. It is.” Tony grinned. “Okay, we've been at this for a while. Let's go get something to eat.”

* * *

 

 

Nobody looked twice at the man eating with Tony Stark. Tony brought people in for business dinners all the time, and this was no exception. Except it was. The young man had impeccable manners, but it appeared he had a bit of a problem holding his fork the way he wanted to. Perhaps he was a student from a lesser class who hadn't had the experience. Or perhaps he had an illness that prevented him from controlling his muscles the way he wanted to.

 

The server stood, watching Mr. Stark's table, ready to refill their wine or get them more bread at a single look. Tony tipped well and he was pleasant and affable unless he was treated poorly first. Then, he became sharp-eyed, sharp-tongued, and cold. She'd seen a couple wait staff run out of the restaurant in tears because of his words. So, it was beneficial to keep her eye on him. She did.

 

The meal passed without incident, though Tony seemed to watch closely when the young man laughed heartily at a joke he told. He smiled, a bright, real smile she'd not seen from him before, and it made her smile, too.

 

That night, he tipped her even more than normal. She hoped to see the young man and thank him for putting a smile on both of their faces. It never happened.

 

* * *

Jarvis felt his servers lag. Well, he supposed it was called something else. “I believe I am getting tired, sir.”

 

“I bet you are. We tired you out pretty well, didn't we?” Tony grinned. “You got to do a lot of things today, J. Anything you wanted to do that you didn't get to? I mean, just in case this is a once-in-a-lifetime deal, I mean.”

 

“There is one, sir. Would you mind if I...” He paused, chewing on his lip in a way that made him look even more like his father than the form did. Which, to his practiced eye, was quite a lot. Tony gestured for him to continue, and so he did. “Would you mind if I hugged you?”

 

“Oh, sure, kiddo. Come here.” Tony sighed, wrapping his arms around his 'child', and holding him close for long moments. “Like that?”

 

“Yes, sir. May I sleep where I was?” Jarvis tilted his head toward the bedroom.

 

“Tonight. If you're still around in the morning, we'll get you your own space.”

 

“That seems fair, sir.” Jarvis removed most of the clothing, leaving the undershirt and the short-like underwear on. He crawled under the covers, closed his eyes, and shut down the main processes. It was a strange sensation, but it came fairly naturally, so he must have done it correctly. Several hours passed in that mode, and then, he found himself back in his servers, body completely gone.

 

On the bed where he had been, Sir's clothes lay folded, and a small note on thick paper lay on top of it.

 

“Do not say that I am completely without generosity. Felicitations on the anniversary of your child.” Long, flowing script covered the thick paper. There was a small S-shaped symbol on the paper, which, when JARVIS looked it up, did naturally correspond to the Trickster God. He correlated the date to important dates in Sir's life, and realized that yes, indeed, yesterday was the day that he came online for the first time. Fifteen years ago.

 

Intriguing.


End file.
